vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurumi Tokisaki
|-|Civilian form= |-|Zafkiel= |-|Rasiel = |-|White Queen = Summary Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三, Tokisaki Kurumi) is the third spirit to appear, and so far the most brutal spirit in the series. She is also the first spirit to appear as an antagonist in the Date A Live series. However, Kurumi is later revealed to be not truly malicious, as she tries to drain humans' lifespan to gather power to travel back in time and kill the first spirit, whose appearance caused the devastating spacequake that killed 150 million people. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C physically to High 7-A with abilities | At least Low 7-C to High 7-A | Low 7-C to High 7-A in Inverse form Name: Kurumi Tokisaki, Code Name: Nightmare, White Queen in Inverse form Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Formerly human, Spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Spirit Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality (Spirits are able to create things from their imagination with their reiryoku, it can also create desired situations), Regeneration (Wounds of Spirits naturally heal), Time Manipulation (With her angel, Kurumi can manipulate time in various ways. She can accelerate time to blitz enemies, decelerate time, stop the flow of time of whoever she hits with her bullets, summon her past self who has her physical abilites and time travel), Spatial Manipulation (Can summon spatial explosions known as "spacequakes"), BFR (Spacequakes can send anything in their path outside of time and space), Durability Negation (Spacequakes can tear away anything in their path by destroying time and space), Age Manipulation (Can cause a target or a subject to age), Clairvoyance (She can peek into the past of a target, and take a glimpse of the future), Flight, Acausality (Types 1 and 3: Even if you kill Kurumi in the past, she will always exist in the present and throughout multiple timelines, and isn't affected at all by the presence of multiple "her" in the same present), Teleportation, Duplication (Kurumi can duplicate herself and create clones which can send people into her dark dimension), Shadow Manipulation (Her shadow is a dimension where all her time clones reside when outside of battle), Life Manipulation (Her shadow absorbs other's lifespans to add to her own and absorbs the powers of her opponents in range, makes unresistant people unconscious and can still weaken resistant targets), Limited Power Nullification (Spirits Astral Dress nullifies damage), Immortality (Type 6; She can transform one of her clone into the original by transfering her consciousness, memories and power into her clone's body), Resistance to Mind Control and Fate Manipulation (Full form Spirits can't be fully affected by Nia's future describing). |-|Rasiel + Zafkiel Form= All the previous abilities, Information Analysis (With Nia' Sephira Crystal, she can analyze and know everything she wants with Rasiel), Fate Manipulation (Since she can use the full potential of Rasiel) |-| White Queen= Spatial Manipulation (The first application of White Queen's Demon King Lucifugus is to control all the aspects of space, she can cut space with her sword to spatially cut in half her opponent regardless the distance, warp the space around to protect her, travel between to place with her spatial movements and many other variants), Healing (Aquarius bullet allow her to spatially remove her wound and create a zone where she passively heal from injuries), Void Manipulation with the Leo Bullet (This bullet eat space itself and leave a blank "space" where nothing exists, this bullet has also some variants which have the effect to "crush the opponent's space"), Durability Negation (with Some of her bullets), Mind Manipulation with the Scorpio bullet (This bullet is able to turn the target into an obediant servant), Conceptual Manipulation and Causality Manipulation with the Libra bullet (The first application of Lucifugus's Spatial Manipulation, it allows the target to renverse causality Itself, the Concept of attacker and receiver is reversed, she is also stated to Control the very Concept of distorting Space). Attack Potency: At least Small Town level physically to Large Mountain level with abilities (Even her weaker clones were capable of injuring Kotori with bullets, as well as overpowering AST Origami and DEM Mana. Killed the old possessor of Tiamat's angel, who had the same power as Kotori, ranked only below Inverse Tohka and Inverse Origami, although this ranking might come from her Angel's unique abilities). Zafkiel also ignores durability by activating its time effects on contact. | At least Small Town level to Large Mountain level (She possesses two Sephira Crystal, which result to drastically increase her power and abilities) | At least Small Town level to Large Mountain level in inverse form (Defeated Kurumi Tokisaki) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Has held her own against other Spirits, including the speed-oriented ones like Yoshino and the Yamai sisters), higher when accelerating herself with Aleph (Stated by the narrator to be faster than her shadow after using Aleph) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than Quasi-Spirits who can dodge condensed sunlight attacks from Sheri Musika, Comparable if not Faster than Kurumi) Lifting Strength: Class M (scaling to Origami) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class Durability: '''At least '''Small Town level (Took blows from Mana who is much stronger than Origami with Realizer, was able to resist Kotori's strongest attack) | At least Small Town level (More durable than before) | At least Small Town level (Comparable to Kurumi's basic form) Stamina: High, although it decreases with her time abilities Range: Several dozen meters. Hundreds of meters with time devouring and through time | Universal with Rasiel | Several dozen meters, Varies with Causality Reversal Standard Equipment: Hide/Show |-|Spirit Form= * Angel: Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") * Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket * Astral Dress: Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 3") Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kurumi mainly can manipulate time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary element while Time is her secondary element in terms of usage. Combined with the power of the 8th bullet, she can create a clone that has all of her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. These clones can take the form of long white hands with red outlining when they are in Kurumi's shadows. However, as these are her past selves, they sometimes may contain feelings which the current Kurumi no longer possesses and as such, Kurumi will not hesitate to kill these clones if they choose to disobey her. * :' Uses a red barrier to trap and consume other people's life forces to refill her own. This ability not only consumes the life force of the opponents but restores her own power. She used this ability to send thousands of people into a comatose state in an instant. Kurumi devoring Time 1.jpg Kurumi Time Devoring 2.gif * 'Spacequakes: These occur when Spirits from the alternate dimension occasionally appear in the human world, bending the wall between dimensions and resulting in large-scale explosions. All Kurumis can summon and dismiss these at will. *'Clones:' Kurumi can create at least hundreds of clones which have her physical abilities, if several are destroyed, she can create other Kurumi Clones.gif *'Hands of Darkness:' Kurumi immobilize the opponent by creating white hands behind him and block it, she can use this move for absorbing people in her dark dimension Kurumi_shadow_hands 2.gif : With Zafkiel (only the real Kurumi can use these): :: To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. If she needs to use the power on herself, then she is required to shoot herself. :: Bullets and Effects: * First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） '(Accelerates time on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock.'' * 'Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） '(Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. * 'Third Bullet: Gimel [三の弾 '(ギメル')　'] (Causes a target object or subject to age) Activated by pointing at the 3 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Fourth Bullet: Dalet 四の弾（ダレット） '(Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock.'' Kurumi_time_healing.gif * '''Fifth Bullet: Hei [五の弾'' (ヘイ) ] '(Allows Kurumi to see a glimpse of the future) Activated by pointing at the 5 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Sixth Bullet: Vav (ヴァヴ) (Sends the consciousness of its target into the body of a past version of themselves. However, unlike the Twelfth Bullet, the user is only able to travel back to a few days at maximum regardless of how much time is used. Due to the result of her fight against Kotori, this bullet was left unusable for Kurumi until the events of Volume 16) Activated by pointing at the 6 o'clock time on the clock. * Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） '(Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject) ''Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. Kurumi TS.gif 5y7qak_by_water_frez_d9p8bj3_by_nathanthemanthemhfan-dajd727.gif * '''Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock.'' 2djmqh.gif * Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット） '(allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) ''Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. * '''Tenth Bullet: Yud 十の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock.'' Kurumi know the past.gif * Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph '''[十一の弾'' (ユッド・アレフ）] '(Allows Kurumi to directly devour a Spirit's power) Activated by pointing at the 11 o'clock time on the clock. * Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet 十二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power)'' Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock.'' |-|Rasiel= *'Information Manipulation:' After Nia had a part of her Qlipha Crystal extracted from her body, she still has the ability to summon Rasiel, Kurumi with the Sephira of Nia is able to use the same abilities as she demonstrated in the Volume 19. However, she notes that its ability to give information has gotten weaker, with some information coming out as indecipherable. She also notes that she has lost the power to control the future. |-|White Queen = *Demon King: Lucifugus (狂々帝, Kurukuru Tei, lit. Lunatic Emperor) *Weapon: Astronomical Clock, Saber, Gun *Astral Dress: Unknown Her clock, gun, and saber possess special bullets that can cause different effects on the subject depending on the bullet. Some abilities of Lucifugus, such as Sartan and Betulah, are activated using the saber, while other abilities by shooting her bullets. *Aries Bullet Taleh: Effects Unknown. *Taurus Bullet Shor: Effects Unknown. *Gemini Bullet Teomim: Effects Unknown. *'Cancer Sword Sartan [巨蟹の剣 (サルタン)]:' Warps space-time to protect the user or assault the enemy, it also cut space to cut the target regardless his durability *'Leo Bullet Arie [獅子の弾 (アリエ)]:' A tracking bullet, guided by the White Queen's will, that devours space. The devoured space takes the form of a white trail that the bullet leaves behind. Anything that comes into contact with the trail or bullet will be shredded or annihilated into pieces. The White Queen dislikes using this bullet due to the noisy sound that the bullet makes while devouring space. *'Virgo Sword Betulah [乙女の剣 (ベトウラー)]:' Create a crack in space and allow a person to travel between places. it is primarily used for instantaneous travel between different regions in the Neighboring World. *'Libra Bullet Moznaim [天秤の弾 (モズニーム)]:' Rules over space and can reverse cause and effect within that space. *'Scorpio Bullet Akrab [蠍の弾 (アクラヴ)]:' Puts the user's symbol on the target and turn the target into a chess piece under her control. The White Queen uses this bullet to turn Empty girls into her three personal executives. All the executives inherit the memories of their previous incarnation. Unlike Rook and Knight who are made from Empty, Bishop has parasitic nature and can be created from normal Quasi Spirits. Bishop also can infect other Quasi Spirit with her memories and change her victim into another Bishop, which means unlike the other two chess pieces, there can be more than one Bishop. Because of this nature, her personality varies depending on the influence of her vessel. *Sagittarius Bullet Kashat: Effects Unknown *Capricorn Bullet G'di: Effects Unknown *'Aquarius Bullet D'li [水瓶の弾(ドゥリ)]:' Heals the target completely. *Pisces Bullet Dagim: Effects Unknown Intelligence: Very high (She's the second smartest known spirit with her intellect exceeded only by Origami). Against opponents, she uses Zafkiel to accelerate her time, allowing her to avoid attacks and win instantaneously. Weaknesses: Time manipulation requires the use of her lifespan, although except for time travel, this isn't really a problem in combat, her clones are weaker than herself, has a "Main Body" that if killed will kill all the other Kurumis. Key: Spirit form | Post Volume 20 | White Queen In-universe stats DAL_v10_Index.jpg * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: C * Spirit's Astral Dress: C * Angel: S * Strength: 109 * Consistency: 80 * Spiritual Power: 220 * Agility: 103 * Intelligence: 201 Others Notable Victories: Kotori Itsuka (Date A Live) Kotori Itsuka's Profile (White Queen Kurumi was pit against Kotori in her Spirit Form) Notable Losses: Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Verse) Homura's Profile (Magical Girl Homura and Low 7-C Post-Volume 20 Kurumi were used; Homura is banned from using her 7-B bombs; speed was equalized.) The Ancestor (Darkest Dungeon) Ancestor's Profile (Both were Low 7-C. Speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Misogi's Profile (Speed was equalized, the distance was 100 meters, and both were in their respective peaks.) Ekko (League of Legends) Ekko's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 7-C) Category:Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fate Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Time Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Space Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Age Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Causality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Healers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals